In typical aircraft seats, the conventional lap belts are not ideally suited for use with toddlers and small children, who for example may easily extricate themselves despite the intentions of their accompanying parent or other caretaker. Moreover, existing seat safety structures cannot be conveniently constructed, stored, and transported to and from the aircraft seat. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a child restraint device for use with an aircraft seat that is easy to use, store, and transport.